Apuesta de amor
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Solo tenia un año, pero ¿Todo estaria en su contra?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, como ya va a acabar la de matrimonio a la fuerzo y además de que ando total inspirada les traigo otra historia no muy larga, ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Apuesta de amor

Capítulo I

Tenía un año para enamorar a esa chiquilla y llevársela a la cama, había una gran suma de dinero de por medio y ahora el en la universidad un dinero extra aparte del que su adinerado padre le daba le vendría genial, sabía que podía enamorar a esa niña en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, cincuenta mil dólares era la suma de por medio, las diez personas que habían apostado a que no lo lograría le ofrecieron cinco mil cada uno, después de todo, enamorar a una atolondrada niña becada, a la cual nadie quería a excepción de su círculo de tres amigas caería fácil, sería un dinero fácil.

— ¡Kagome-chan! —grito una castaña, volteo y abrió los ojos con temor— ¡Kagome, ya viste los resultados! —ella nego—Estas otra vez debajo del estúpido de Sesshomaru—ella le arrebato la hoja en donde se mostraban los mejores promedios de la rama de arquitectura, suspiro su promedio era de nueve punto ocho y el engreído de Sesshomaru tenía una calificación de diez, suspiro, era lo que le atraía del chico, su inteligencia, además de ese porte tan aristocrático que tenía, la traía como tonta, pero sabía muy bien que alguien como él no se fijaría un en mil años en una estudiante " _Matadita"_ como todas la denominaban, además de que se ocultaba bajo ropas de dos tallas más grandes, estaba llena de inseguridades, en su vida solo había tenido dos novios y eso había sido en el transcurso de la secundaria, aún era virgen y casi no salía de su pequeño departamento.

La observo a lo lejos, se veía que debajo de esas enormes sudaderas y cabellos desordenados se encontraba un cuerpo que sin duda muchas le envidiarían, la había visto varias veces con ropas deportivas y tenía unas piernas de muerte, si quiera no era mucho el sacrificio que haría, sabía que disfrutaría tanto eso.

—Hola—un polvo rosado tiño sus mejillas—Ho…la—tartamudeo—Tu debes ser Kagome Higurashi—ella asintió, una molesta sensación en su estómago la estaba molestando—Y tu Sesshomaru Taisho—el asintió con una sonrisa, ella asintió que si lo amaba por su seriedad ahora sabía que sin duda estaba enamorada aún mas de esa sonrisa si eso era posible—Me gustaría estudiar contigo Higurashi, eres muy lista, escuche que este año pudiste estar haber estado en primer lugar si no hubiera sido por el nueve que sacaste en calculo—ella bufo, solo por ese maldito nueve había estado una vez más en segundo lugar—Si fue un problema, que se complicó más de lo debido—él le tomo el mentón y acerco su rostro—¿Quieres que te explique el problema—ella asintió, sintió sus piernas temblarle, el chico que tanto le gustaba le estaba hablando, sentía como si fuera un sueño, la alarma de su reloj hizo que se separaran, observo su pequeño reloj de Hello Kitty, él quería reír a carcajadas al verlo, ella se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir la vergüenza, abrió los ojos alarmada—Lo lamento—pronuncio y comenzó a correr.

09:38 pm 07/05/2015 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les gusto, conforme avance la historia los are más largos, estos estarán por meses, bueno cuando los vean ya verán, les mando besos con musho, musho sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, aquí por estos deliciosos lares, al fin un día sin tarea, \n.n/ así que me puse a escribir, ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo II

Estaba cansada, se había retrasado para su clase de francés, se sentó en la primera banca, saco sus apuntes y espero a su maestro, ya había pasado media hora y él no llegaba, suspiro y salió, vio a uno de sus compañeros de clase y le informo que el profesor estaba de incapacidad, suspiro y salió, iría por un delicioso café.

La observo sentarse en una banca a tomar un café, se acercó sigiloso tapo los ojos y sintió las pequeñas manos tocar las suyas—Soy yo Kagome—ella reconoció esa sedosa voz, un furioso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas— ¿Que paso? Sesshomaru—el negó—Te puedo acompañar—pronuncio el mostrándole su termo plateado—claro—concedió nerviosa— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo hace rato? —ella alzo los hombros—Iba a llegar tarde a mi clase de francés, y pronto tengo la de ruso—dijo observando su reloj de nuevo, el quedo sorprendido, el que ella estudiara fuera de la escuela le parecía formidable—Yo solo se francés—comento el, ella sonrió—Si no mal recuerdo escuche que vivías en Francia de pequeño—el asintió—Debe de ser preciosa Francia—vio en los ojos de la azabache el anhelo— ¿Nunca has ido? —ella negó—Nunca he ido, mi familia es de bajos recursos, con problemas estudio otros dos idiomas y todo es gracias a que trabajo por las noches—el no pudo evitar el asombro—No pienses mal Sesshomaru, trabajo en un hospital haciendo guardias—el asintió lentamente, era formidable aquello—Bueno, te dejo Sesshomaru—el asintió y vio como ella tiraba el vaso vacío y tomaba su mochila—Nos vemos—y comenzó a correr.

— ¡Mama! —la mujer le sonrió—Aquí está el pago de la quincena de mis guardias—la mujer negó—Mami tómalo para pagar la escuela de mi hermano, yo ya tome algo de dinero para los pocos gastos que tengo—la mujer asintió y abrazo a su hija—No llores mami, lo hago con todo el amor del mundo, además la beca me ayuda mucho—la mujer asintió— ¿Tienes hambre kago?—ella asintió.

—Kagome ¿Ya compraste el libro? —ella negó— ¿Por qué? —ella alzo los hombros—No tengo dinero—vio como un paquete de color negro era depositado en su banca—He Sesshomaru…—lo vio alejarse, abrió el paquete y ahí estaban los tres libros que le habían pedido y sobre estos una pequeña nota— _Espero poder estudiar estos libros contigo, ST_ —ella suspiro.

 _MARZO_

Había pasado una semana de su encuentro y estaba más feliz que nunca—Hey Kagome, te puedo preguntar algo—ella asintió— ¿Yo te gusto? —sintió su rostro arder, agacho la mirada y asintió llena de vergüenza, esperaba que él se riera de ella, sintió unos dedos alzar su rostro, desvió la mirada—Mírame—ella lo hizo quedando perdida en sus ojos ámbares—Tu también a mí—susurro cerca de sus labios—En serio…—no termino su frase pues sus labios fueron apresador por los del hombre, sintió las molestas mariposas inundar su estómago, no podía ser cierto.

—Taisho al parecer vas rápido—el asintió victorioso—Espero que tengan el dinero listo para cuando pierdan—el sujeto rio—Vamos espero que tu tengas el video—el asintió divertido—Créeme no hare mucho sacrificio—el otro asintió—Se ve a leguas que tiene lo suyo—tomo la cerveza de la mesa y le dio un trago largo—Lo único malo es que Kagura te va a odiar un rato—el alzo los hombros—Te he dicho que esa mujer no me interesa y ni me interesara—

—Enserio Sango, me pidió ser su novia—la mujer chillo de alegría—Que genial Kago, espero que seas muy feliz—ella asintió, se sentía eufórica no podía creer que el chico que le gustaba desde el primer año de universidad.

—Kagome—se giró para encontrarlo parado ahí con dos cafés—Sesshomaru—él se acercó y beso sus labios—Te invito un café—dijo ofreciéndole uno, ella lo tomo— ¿Qué tal tu día? cariño—las mejillas ardieron en vergüenza—Muy bien ¿el tuyo? —el entrelazo sus dedos y comenzaron a caminar.

08:06 pm 14/05/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, tarde pero es que pinshi escuela, en fin mañana traigo otro capitulo y también de matrimonio a la fuerza, dejen un review si les gusto, este fic lo voy a manejar por meses espero que no se me vayan a confundir y sin mas me despido, les mando besos con musho musho sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola espero que estén muy bien, ya saben aquí actualizando como loca antes de empezar con los proyectos, sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo III

 _ABRIL_

Los días pasaban rápido y sin duda cada vez se enamoraba más del chico, era atento, y en algunos casos tierno, a pesar de ser un completo cubo de hielo, adoraba sus besos y sus fuertes brazos, en la escuela le iba mejor que nunca, aun seguí trabajando a un que él se opusiera, y justo esa era una de las noches en las que ella trabajaba, todos le tenían un enorme cariño desde personal como pacientes, además de que su reciente felicidad se las contagiaba a todos.

El sin en cambio está más que satisfecho, sabía que ella era predecible y una presa fácil, no le causaría mayor trabajo el llevarla a la cama, y tampoco le causaría mayor problema el tomar el video como prueba de aquello, según él era una niña empalagosa y aún muy infantil, había descubierto ciertos hobbies bastante tontos, como el ir cada viernes a un parque a jugar con los niños, el que hiciera caras como en los animes que ella veía, se había dado cuenta del por qué era tan solitaria.

—Vamos Kagome, salgamos el sábado—ella negó, se sentía mal al no poder salir con su novio—Ya te lo dije tengo que ir a trabajar—el negó un poco desesperado, en cuanto más rápido se la llevara a la cama sería mejor, no quería pasar más tiempo al lado de alguien tan infantil—No vayas—ella inflo los mofletes enojada—Cariño entiende que no puedo, ve tu si tanto quieres, yo tengo que trabajar para solventar gastos de mi casa, si no, sabes que con mucho gusto iría contigo sin importar que—el bufo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

No le había hablado desde ese día, había pasado el fin de semana y ella creía tener la culpa, él se mostraba frio y ni siquiera un mensaje le había mandado, se encontraba en la cafetería, con una taza de té de cereza, se la había pasado llorando, ella le quería mucho y su indiferencia la lastimaba.

—Sessh—trato de tomarlo del brazo siendo detenida en el proceso— ¿Qué quieres Kagome? —Sus duras palabras hicieron que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas—Yo lo lamento… —el sonrió de lado, esos "problemas" de daban muchísimas oportunidades—Que lamentes, el privarme de ti—observo un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas—Yo…—él la tomo del mentón—Kagome, entiende que te necesito—acerco sus labios a los suyos sin besarlas aun—Entiende que te amo…—esa ilusa ya era toda suya.

10:34 pm 04/06/15 ¿Reviews?

Lo se me tarde muchísimo y me tardare más con los demás fics, si lo se soy la peor pero es que pronto terminare mis prácticas y se me vinieron las dos evaluaciones juntas, además de que cada que me quería sentar a escribir me acordaba de proyectos nuevos de la escuela, espero ya terminar pronto, gracias a kamisama terminare practicas el próximo fin de semana, lo que es hermoso, saben que ya les traeré actualizaciones (eso espero) pero bueno no las aburro nos leemos pronto, les mando besos con musho musho sueño.

P.d: Si me quieren matar por no haber subido aun el final de matrimonio a la fuerza es por que aun no lo acabo, ¡Ya van 4 hojas para el final! Lo pueden creer, yo no, asi que será muy muy largo, ahora si me despido.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí de nuevo gracias a kami que me dio un respiro, pero no las aburro; ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo IV

 _MAYO_

Suspiro después de todo habían cumplido dos meses, dos hermosos meses, era mágico para ella estar con él, el a veces se mostraba frio, pero no importaba después de todo debía de estar cansado, observo con felicidad el pequeño collar entre sus manos " _Tu mi única felicidad"_ sentía que si moría en ese preciso instante, sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

Camino a paso lento a donde se supone la vería, ya estaba exasperado, que acaso ¿no se la podía llevar a la cama?, era un estúpido al pensar así, si bien sabía que ella le saldría con alguna bobería al tenerla en la cama desnuda, pero tenía una arma muy buena bajo su manga y no dudaría en usarla.

—Vamos Kagome, en vacaciones quiero salir contigo—ella negó, no es que no quisiera, pero no tenía el dinero para hacerlo—Sesshomaru, ya te lo he dicho, tengo que trabajar y pagar los gastos de mi casa—el negó desesperado, al parecer tendría que invertir en ella—Esta bien, viendo que no me queda otra opción, si te vas conmigo yo solventare todos los gastos de tu casa por el resto del viaje—ella negó avergonzada, no podía dejar que el gastara dinero en ella—Sessh…—no la dejo terminar, se estaba desesperando cada vez más, tendría que recurrir a su última opción—Kagome ¿Deberíamos terminar? —

Sonrió con suficiencia, a veces dudaba de que fuera la misma chica que se encontraba en su cuadro de honor, era tan estúpida, ahora se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente—Hare lo que me pidas pero no me dejes—él la acerco a su cuerpo, después de todo estaba demasiado buena como para no llevársela a la cama.

 _JUNIO_

—Ya me voy madre, te dejo todo los gastos en la alacena vale—la mujer asintió, estaba feliz de que por fin su hija se saliera a distraer, después de todo ella misma había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, y con eso se solventaría algo bien.

— ¿Lista? —ella asintió y reforzó el agarre en su mano, el avión estaba a punto de despegar, nunca en su vida se había montado en uno, y lo que le parecía más aterrador es que se alejaría casi un mes completo, de hecho era un mes completo, regresarían hasta bien entrado julio y solo para hacer los trámites en la universidad, estaba ansiosa y expectante de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Bueno y ¿Qué te parece? —Ella no podía dejar de ver asombrada la belleza de la casa, tenía un enorme jardín lleno de rosas y la casa por dentro era sublime—Es preciosa—él la abrazo por detrás—Esta es mi casa, mi padre me la regalo cuando cumplí dieciocho años—ella asintió, aun no podía creerlo, estaría ahí con él. Los dos solos por casi todo un mes, era como si fueran esposos—No puedo creer aunque estemos en Francia—él quería bufar exasperado, pero sabía después de todo que alguien como ella jamás se podría dar un lujo como aquel.

Y ahora los dos se encontraban tumbados en el sofá, frente a la enorme televisión de pantalla plana, ella ya estaba dormida, después de todo el viaje en avión la había puesto muy nerviosa, detallo su cuerpo, tenía unas piernas largas y torneadas, unas caderas anchas pero sin llegar a lo exagerado, su trasero le parecía bonito, no estaba ni muy flaca ni muy delgada, era perfecta, y sus senos eran grandes y redondos, su rostro denotaba el de una niña de preparatoria, pero ya estaba por acabar la universidad, sin duda era guapa, lo único que arruinaba todo eso, era su forma de vestir, las grandes prendas le daban otro aspecto, pero sin duda no dejaba de ser guapa.

Despertó desorientada, estaba en una habitación de color blanco y muebles negros, se sentó sobre la mullida cama en donde se encontraba y se froto los ojos, vio por la ventana y ya era de noche, se le haría algo pesado y complicado adaptarse al horario, se levantó con cuidado y camino hacia la salida de la habitación—Sesshomaru—nadie respondió, observo el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, bajo las escaleras—Sesshomaru—la casa estaba en total silencio, eso le incomodaba un poco ¿Dónde podría estar?

—Hay un piano—observo con melancolía aquel majestuoso instrumento, recordó cuando su padre aún estaba vivo y se podían dar bien algún pequeño lujo en su antigua casa, había su padre quien le había enseñado a tocarlo, extrañaba tanto al hombre, y sabía que su madre no estaba mejor, hacía ya seis años de que el hombre había muerto por un accidente automovilístico, eso había pasado justo cuando entraba a la preparatoria, eso había sido un golpe duro tanto emocional como económicamente, gracias al dinero ahorrado en la cuenta del banco de él había podido terminar de estudiar, y había tomado un curso rápido he intensivo de enfermería y era por eso que podía solventar sus gastos en casa, pues de camarera y trabajando en una librería no le daba mucho a ganar, había tenido que trabajar desde sus dieciocho años, era duro, pero siempre aprendió eso de su padre aquellas palabras que le daban fuerzas para luchar— _Todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa tarde o temprano, recuérdalo siempre Kagome, el trabajar duro tarde o temprano tendrá su recompensa_ — ella se limpió las lágrimas que escurrían ya de sus ojos, extrañaba tanto a su padre.

Estaba sentada frente a la televisión, ya sabía hablar muy bien francés, por lo que ver una novela en ese idioma no se le complicaba nada, era ya la una de la mañana y el solo no llegaba, estaba nerviosa, y si algo le había pasado, no quería ni pensarlo, la idea era devastadora, escucho la puerta abrirse, camino hasta la entrada y lo vio entrar, se acercó a el—¿Qué pasa…—llevo una mano a su boca para reprimir el grito de sorpresa, él se encontraba todo golpeado—¿Qué te paso? —Pregunto ayudándolo a caminar—Me asaltaron de regreso acá—prendió las luces y se acercó a el—De algo va a servir tanto trabajar en el hospi—

—Bien ya está—el asintió, se encontraba en bóxer tenía muchos golpes—Sigo insistiendo deberíamos ir al hospital a que te revisen—el negó, estaba cansado—Con tu cuidados basta—la vio morder su labio, bueno, en la mañana saldré a comprar algunas vendas y cosas—el asintió, ella beso su frente—Vamos a que duermas—lo ayudo a levantarse y a llegar a la habitación, lo dejo acostarse—No vas a dormir—ella negó—Voy a estudiar un rato ¿Si? —el no objeto nada, le dio la espalda y se dedicó a dormir.

11:21 pm 23/06/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, se los dejo hasta ahí, ya lo continuo después, ya mero salgo de vacaciones, así que se vienen las actualizaciones con todo el flow sabroso del mundo, el siguiente capítulo será todo Junio completo, ya que aquí seria como los principios, además de que no falta mucho para el Sukulentho lemon, y la triste verdad ¡SI DRAMA! OK ya me controlo, además de que ya tengo como mil historias nuevas, lo sé, no he acabado lo que he empezado y ya tengo más, pero es que así soy, pero en fin espero no tardar ya mucho, se supone que ya el viernes salgo de vacaciones, así que espero andar más por acá, pero sin más por decir me despido, además el dueño de mi destino el capi ya está casi acabado CASI todavía le faltan algunas cosillas, pero ya espero subirlo, que con esa ya tarde siglos, pero ahora si les mando besos con musho musho sueño, las amo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí de a rápido, bueno ni tanto, pero ya saben, no las entretengo mejor las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capítulo V

 _JUNIO (continuación)_

Despertó perezoso, sentía el cuerpo pesado, y adolorido, y entonces recordó, se había aburrido de estar en su casa con ella dormida, la había dejado en la cama y había salido a divertirse, había ido a un bar, a uno que visitaba cada que iba de visita a su hermosa casa, y en el camino había encontrado a una que otra mujer digna de capar su atención.

Había estado con dos y estaba por ir en busca de una tercera, pero todo no había salido como él había querido, en el camino dos imbéciles lo habían asaltado, le habían quitado su reloj, celular y algo de dinero que aun cargaba, su noche se había arruinado, regreso a casa, le habían propinado buenos golpes a pesar de saber box, pero no le servía de nada lamentarse, después de todo se había divertido un poco.

—Sesshomaru, ven te voy a vendar el brazo y el pecho—el asintió, se levantó perezoso y la observo, había salido a comprar vendas y una pomada como le había dicho, pero ¿De dónde había sacado dinero? La observo hasta que le indico que se acostara sobre la venda extendida en la cama, observo como realizaba todo metódicamente, y el cómo se deleitó cuando uno de los senos de ella rozo en su pecho, ella era suave y tibia, era guapa y olía delicioso a vainilla y jazmín. 

—Vamos a desayunar, prepare lo que pude con lo que había en la nevera—observo el desayuno que se imponía majestuoso en la mesa, se sentó y la observo ir por la cafetera y servirle una taza de café, era atenta, pero no sentía nada por la pequeña mujer, era una buena distracción aquella, comió despacio, todo estaba delicioso, se levantó y se sentó en el sillón, estaba cansado y tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—Ten, tomate las dos pastillas y sube a dormir mientras yo limpio un poco—el asintió y tomo las dos pastillas de color azul que le extendía, y en un impulso la tomo de la cintura y la beso, siendo correspondido, sonrió, poco a poco su mano descendió hasta su trasero y lo apretó, la sintió tensarse y separarse de él poco a poco—Descansa Sessh—asintió y subió las escaleras para dormir.

Mordió su labio insegura y si él quería hacer _"eso"_ con ella, estaría preparada, no lo sabía, pero tenía miedo, no por nada le huía casi todo el tiempo a algo así, no quería truncar su carrera ni su vida, pero si él quería, ¿Estaría lista para hacerlo?

* * *

El sonido del piano lo despertó, observo el reloj en la mesa de noche, eran ya las cinco de la tarde, sin duda había dormido demasiado, pero había dormido de maravilla, tenía hambre y se sentía adolorido todavía, pero ya todo era menos, bajo las escaleras y entro en el cuarto de música y la encontró ahí tocando como si nada, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, era una melodía tranquilizadora, se acercó y beso su mejilla, obteniendo un sonrojo por parte de ella, observo como sus níveas manos seguían tocando, era un espectáculo digno de ver—¿Dormiste bien? —el asintió y ella sonrió—Bien vamos a que comas—se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, la dejo andar por delante y deleitarse con el movimiento de su trasero, era exquisita.

—Y tu padre ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Ella retorció los dedos nerviosa—Mi padre murió—el pocas veces en su vida se había sentido incómodo y para su mala suerte esa era una de ellas—Lo lamento—ella negó— ¿Hace cuánto? —Pregunto curioso—Seis años, este año cumplirá siete años de que se fue de mi vida—el asintió— ¿Cómo has hecho para seguir estudiando? —mordió su labio—Trabajo desde los dieciocho, gracias a algunos ahorros que he hecho pago algunas cosas y al poco dinero que aún tenemos de la cuenta de mi padre, aún podemos respirar—el suspiro, el nunca en su vida había trabajado, al menos no en algo que no fuera en la empresa de su padre—Es impresionante—ella negó—No lo es, simplemente he tenido suerte—

* * *

Y así paso junio, entre cuidados mimos y algunas sobrepasadas del mayor, pero es que necesitaba tantear el terreno para después entrar con todo, después de todo no sabía que la pequeña mujer aún era virgen.

10:51 pm 28/06/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, siguiente cap ¡LEMON! Pero díganme quieren que venga con todo el flow y el sandungueo del mundo o un lemon más lime, ustedes mandan, además se viene el DRAMA, ya quiero llegar a esa parte, pero vamos por partes, nos leemos pronto, ya, ya actualizare las demás, es que a veces se me cuatrapea la imaginación, nos leemos pronto y ahora les mando besos sin sueño porque ya salí de vacaciones YEI.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí con el cap, que todas esperábamos, porque si yo también lo quería, el LEMON me gusta, pero no atrasemos esto ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ Contenido Hentai.  
Disclaimer: Inuyahsa no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capítulo VI

 _JULIO_

La fecha para volver se acercaba, y estaba más que satisfecha, habían hecho tantas cosas en su estadía, habían paseado, se la habían pasado encerrados y él la había llevado a un hospital de niños, donde sin duda les ilumino el día a cada pequeñito.

La observo dormir, si no intentaban nada no ganaría absolutamente nada, ya llevaban casi cinco meses, debía ser el tiempo suficiente para llevársela a la cama, coloco la cámara en su lugar, un lugar donde no se daría cuenta de que estaba oculta, se cercioro de que estuviera grabando y entonces todo comenzó.

Beso su cuello provocando que abriera los ojos—Sessh… ¿Qué pasa? —El seguía con su tarea provocando un sonrojo mayor en la chica— ¿Qué haces? —Pronuncio con dificultad—Kagome, sé que quieres esto tanto como yo, además dentro de una semana regresamos—sintió la mano de él colarse debajo de su blusa, tenía miedo, aun no quería hacer aquello—Sessh…espera…yo—él la ignoro y se despojó de su blusa— ¿Qué acaso no me amas? —aquellas palabras hicieron mella en su débil corazón, ella asintió, después de todo lo amaba y si era la persona que amaba debía hacerlo, más bien quería hacerlo.

Los nervios la embargaban, nunca en su vida había hecho algo así, y estaba más que feliz de que Sesshomaru fuera el primero, y si Kami se lo permitía sería el último, sintió las manos recorrer su espalda, un escalofrió la recorrió y comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo _ahí_ apretó sus piernas, se sentía avergonzada—Tranquila—le susurro cerca del oído provocando que se estremeciera, con lengua lamio desde su orejas hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, y con suma habilidad desabrocho su sostén, dejando libres sus senos, los observo, no eran tan grandes, pero si lo suficiente, además se veían deliciosos, su rosado pezón se encontraba erguido por la excitación, el rio, se veía que era inexperta.

Repartió besos húmedos por todo el carnoso pecho y sin más se llevó su pezón a la boca provocando que un susurro saliera de los labios de ella, con avaricia sus manos recorrieron toda la figura femenina, con cierta dificultad alcanzo el botón de los jeans que llevaba, con reticencia se alejó del suculento manjar que eran sus senos y se concentró en dejarla desnuda, con suma lentitud se deshizo de su pantalón y con ello también cedieron sus bragas, se levantó de la cama y la observo provocando un sonrojo en la fémina—No me veas…—susurro, el rio—Por qué no hacerlo, eres tan bonita—le contesto—Mírame—ella con dificultad abrió los ojos y lo que vio le cortó la respiración, ahí estaba el con el torso desnudo y con sus manos desabrochando el pantalón, cerró los ojos, nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo.

—Mírame—demando, ella negó—Mírame Kagome—abrió los ojos con reticencia y lo que vio ahora la asusto, él era demasiado grande—Sesshomaru…—pronuncio sin aire—Tranquila, te encantara—se subió encima de ella provocando que sus cuerpos rozaran descaradamente, con su mano derecha separo su pierna y sin más se colocó en su entrada y con los fluidos que la bañaban era más que suficiente, rozo la punta de su pene así mojándolo con ellos—Espera…—hizo caso omiso a su petición y se introdujo en ella, lentamente, era condenadamente estrecha, no resistió tanto placer y sin más arremetió con fuerza, provocando que ella diera un grito de dolor, se quedó helado.

— ¿Eras virgen? —ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se maldijo mentalmente y por primera vez sintió mucho remordimiento, le había robado lo más preciado, la sintió moverse debajo de él y comprendió que el dolor que sentía había menguado, con lentitud, tratando de no hacerle más daño del ya provocado, la escucho gemir, y sin más se olvidó de todo aquello y se sumergió en el placer que estaba sintiendo.

—Sessh…—suspiro, aquello lo excito, sus gemidos eran demasiado excitantes, con urgencia tomo sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza, pronto encontraría la liberación, daba gracias a kami el haberse colocado un condón, no quería terminar cambiando pañales, sintió unas uñas clavarse en su espalda y ese fue el detonante, arremetió dos veces más y sin más sintió a la mujer debajo del temblar y gritar, y por primera vez en su vida sintió el mejor orgasmo.

* * *

—Sera mejor que te quedes en mi casa, mañana te llevare a la tuya—ella asintió, después de todo estaba agotada, el vuelo se había atrasado, pensaron que habían extraviado las maletas, pero no había sido así, sin duda el regreso había sido desastroso—Ve a la cama, en un momento te alcanzo— ella asintió y fue a la habitación de él, dejo su pequeña bolsa en la mesa de noche, se quitó sus tenis, estaba por acostarse cuando escucho un murmullo, con lentitud y sigilo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

—Ya no quiero la maldita apuesta— ¿De qué estaría hablando? —Cállate ya Naraku, entiende, no sabía que era virgen—sus manos comenzaron a sudar, no era verdad— ¡Quédense el dinero, yo no pienso entregarles el maldito video! —sintió un vacío en el estómago—No, Naraku, ella no tiene por qué saberlo, si estuve con ella fue por esa jodida apuesta y nada más—contuvo un sollozo, ¿la había grabado? —Sí, ya sé que no me gusta nada de ella, pero, sabes que ya deja de joder, olviden la apuesta—el suspiro—Yo pagare la suma, y ya no jodan—colgó el teléfono enojado, se volteo y entonces la vio parada ahí, llorando como nunca antes lo haría en toda su vida.

11:34 pm 15/07/15 ¿Reviews?

Hay deos DRAMA mi pan de cada día, espero que les guste el cap, ya se ando muy activa, pero eso me hace feliz, espero que a ustedes también, mañana haber cual les traigo, si no es que el epilogo de matrimonio a la fuerza, a ver que se da, les mando besos con musho, musho amor, y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola estoy aquí más tarde que pronto, y es que no se ya saben que me encanta el drama y no me pude contener, pero ya no molesto ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ Drama  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo VII

—Kagome no es lo que parece—trato de excusarse, pero era demasiado tarde—Eso es…—no hablo más al verla apretarse los brazos tan fuerte que se había sacado sangre ya—Espera, te haces daño…—trato de acercarse, pero a cambio recibió una bofetada— ¡No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, cerdo! —se sintió incomodo—Espera…—no pudo seguir hablando pues vio como levantaba la mano para volver a golpearlo, peor estaba apreso su delicada muñeca— ¡Suéltame, suéltame! —trato de zafarse, bruscamente, pero el con cada movimiento apresaba más su mano— ¡No me toques! —Se zarandeaba con fuerza— ¡No quiero tus sucias manos sobre mí! —

Se sentía la peor mierda, y como no, nunca le había importado jugar con las chicas, pero es que ella era, diferente— ¡Déjame, soy una estúpida por haberte querido! —Aquellas palabras no dolieron tanto, pero lo hicieron— ¡Soy una idiota por, haberte amado tanto, tu solo te burlaste de mis sentimientos! —Tomo sus dos muñecas, pero ella no dejaba de pelear— ¡Tan horrible soy, tan idiota me veo! —Abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa— ¡Por qué tenías que ser tú, te amé desde el momento en que te vi, y yo creí que tú también me amabas! —Observo como poco a poco dejaba de pelear y agachaba la cabeza—Tan repugnante soy, para que solo jueguen conmigo siempre—

La soltó poco a poco— ¿Dónde están mis cosas? —el no respondió—Me tengo que ir—el negó—Es muy tarde como para que te vayas Kagome—ella negó y alzo la vista dejándole ver una descompuesta sonrisa—Me tengo que ir, no quiero incomodarte—la observo ir a su habitación y salir con una pequeña bolsa y sus tenis puestos—Buenas noches—susurro, tomo su maleta y comenzó a arrastrarla—Te amo—le dijo sin siquiera ser consciente de sus palabras, ella volteo y le mando la mirada más gélida que pudo—Yo te odio—pronuncio antes de abrir la puerta y salir para no volver.

Había comenzado el nuevo y último semestre, estaba ya por titularse y se sentía feliz en algún modo, ya no la había vuelto a ver, nunca en el campus, peor sabía que ella seguía estudiando, a pesar de todo a mitades de semestre fue publicada la lista de los mejores promedios y por primera vez ella se erguía imponente sobre él, se sentía una escoria, él había pagado los cincuenta mil, y ya nada más había pasado.

* * *

 _TRES AÑOS DESPUES_

—Señor Taisho, tendrá que ir a la empresa " _Diamon"_ para revisar los planos del nuevo hotel—asiento y tomo los planos, tomo el maletín y las llaves de mi auto, camino reticente al estacionamiento y voy a mi auto, que maldita flojera, pero algo me dice que pasara algo interesante.

Toca la puerta y entra, frente a él esta su socio, empiezan a hablar sobre el capital para invertir, sobre la estructura—Bueno, señor Taisho, no quiero dejarle todo este trabajo a usted solo y menos cuando la construcción va a empezar en una semana, asiento, quiero saber a qué incompetente trabajara conmigo—Adelante—dice a alguien que toca la puerta, y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Ahí está ella, la mujer por la que he vivido sin vivir, parada frente a mí—Buenos días Higurashi-san—ella se acerca y extiende su mano—Buenos días akitoki-sama—me mira indiferente, pero a pesar de ello me extiende su mano—Él es Taisho-san con quien va a trabajar de ahora en adelante—asiente y estrecho su mano, siento una corriente deliciosa recorrer mi espalda, me suelta rápidamente y se sienta—Bueno, veamos los planos—

La miro, ya no es la misma chica de cabellos desordenados, ropas más grandes y un pequeño reloj de Kitty, ahora ya era toda una mujer, sus cabellos azabaches tan largos y que se veía que eran sedosos, sus bello rostro maquillado delicadamente, su ropa hecha a la medida, unos altos tacones y a pesar de todo su pequeño reloj, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, esa mujer había sido suya, y lo seguiría siendo si no hubiese sido por su estupidez.

—Bueno, eso es todo—los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo—Akitoki-sama le dejo la invitación a mi boda, será dentro de dos meses—el asiente y toma la bonita invitación que ella le extiende—Taisho-san en la siguiente reunión veremos lo de los jardines interiores—asiento sin ser consiente, la veo salir.

* * *

Esta sentado en su oficina, no puede creer que ella se casara en dos meses, ella había sido suya, ella era suya, él había sido el primero y sin duda alguna seria el ultimo, vivía sin vivir por su culpa, no se daría por vencido tan fácil, no después de volverla a ver.

03:47 p.m 17/07/2015 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, como ven viene la venganza, porque si todas querían venganza y la tendrán, espero que les guste mucho como a mí, nos leemos pronto, y mañana tantantantan ¡Al calor de las llamas! Y también tantantantan el epilogo de ¡Matrimonio a la fuerza! Bueno eso espero, pero ya saben nos leemos pronto, les mando besos con musho musho calor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola sé que las deje en suspenso pero esa era la intención, que se comieran las uñas hasta de los pies, pero bueno, chan chan chan ¡CHAAAAAN! ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo VIII

—Hija, ¿Qué te pasa? Te vez pálida, como si hubieras visto un fantasma—ella negó, pero por dentro quería decirle que así había sido— ¿Quieres un té?, te calmara—asintió, sentía el corazón a mil por hora, ¿Por qué Kami se empeñaba en hacerla tan infeliz?

— ¿Ya estas mejor? —Asintió tratando de no espantar más a su madre—Me alegro, te dejo descasar cariño—asintió y observo como su madre desaparecía entre las enormes puertas de roble, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al balcón, observo el pequeño jardín y el enorme árbol de cerezo que se imponía frente a su casa.

Había terminado la universidad con honores y gracias a eso consiguió un trabajo más rápido de lo que pensó, todo fue de bien en mejor y pudo pagar una casa más o menos grande, pero después de todo era su casa, ahora vivían ahí cómodamente su hermano, su madre y ella, no podía estar más contenta, debía de estar contenta, después de todo se cansaba con el hombre que " _amaba"_ aquella palabra le sonó amarga.

Camino hasta su closet y tomo la bolsa que había utilizado todo el día, saco una invitación, con cuidado la abrió y saco la hermosa invitación, tenía un enorme listón de color crema y negro, con dedos temblorosos desato el nudo y esta se abrió dejando ver una excelsa caligrafías en letras negras, en donde destacaba su nombre y el de su prometido.

 _"Kagome Higurashi & Bankotsu Takamura" _el nombre de él le dejaba una sensación de vacío, pero el de Sesshoamru Taisho, aun prendía muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo, se sentó en el piso, la vida sí que era confusa, ¿Por qué le volvía a poner al Taisho en el camino? Bufo enojada, aun recordaba el mes que estuvo deprimida, había sido lo peor de su vida, y lo había odiado, ella le había entregado su corazón y el sin ninguna contemplación lo hizo añicos, llevándose en el proceso muchas piezas importantes.

— _Kagome, me gustas muchísimo_ —esas sencillas palabras de la boca del pelinegro le habían recordado que aunque destruido aun tenia corazón— _Por favor, dame una oportunidad_ —y se la había dado, no se negaría el querer a alguien de nuevo, pero tal vez solo era algo pasajero— _ya es un año_ —habían llevado un año ya, cuando comenzó a tomarle cariño, pero sabía que solo era cariño, ni siquiera le quería a pesar de decirle que lo amaba— _Kagome Higurashi, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres perfecta, y por eso después de tanto me gustaría saber si ¿Te casarías conmigo?_ —había aceptado, pensando en que tal vez sería feliz, pero qué diablos había hecho.

— _Tu y yo formaremos una gran familia_ —se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas— _Tendremos muchos bebes, una enorme casa y nos amaremos hasta envejecer_ —él le decía demasiadas cosas lindas, tantas palabras de amor, tantas promesas, tantas cosas tan prometedores, mas sin en cambio él no era con quien quería pasarlas.

— _Kagome Higurashi naciste para estar conmigo_ —eso le hacía sentir tan culpable, no quería e Bankotsu, nunca le había querido, ¿Por qué la vida no la dejo crearse una farsa? Recordo esa fatídica noche, deseo no haber espiado la conversación, pero también deseo nunca haber conocido a el hombre, deseo no haberle querido, deseo no haberse fijado en él, deseo el poder olvidarlo, el enojo burbujeo en su estómago, el solo había estado con ella por una apuesta, incluso la señalaron en la universidad.

— _Vamos Kagome, te prometo que no soy malo en la cama_ — _Trato de alejar al el chico que la sujetaba de la cintura_ — _Suéltame, Onigumo_ — _el rio con sorna_ — _Que, necesito salir contigo un tiempo para que te acuestes conmigo, como lo hiciste con Taisho_ — _Se sintió sucia, él le había contado a todos_ — _No te sorprendas, vamos cambia de opinión_ — _Está hecha una furia, dificultad levanto su rodilla y golpeo en sus partes al chico quien se dobló por el dolor soltándola_ — _¡No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima, o te juro que te mato Onigumo!_ —

Maldijo una vez mas la hora en que acepto ser su novia, acomodo la invitación y con cuidado la introdujo en el sobre, tomo la pluma negra y escribió sobre la etiqueta " _Señor Taisho y familia"_ se cobraría todas y cada una, por su humillación.

* * *

Quiso matar a su secretaria por pasarle tan reverenda estupidez, en sus manos reposaba nada más y nada menos, que una invitación a la boda de esa mujer " _Kagome Higurashi & Bankotsu Takamura" _la vida no podía ser más jodida, ella se casaba nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amigo.

* * *

10:04 pm 22/07/15 ¿Reviews?

Huy ya saben con quien se nos casa, ya saben las mujeres somos muy hirientes en cuanto a la venganza, pero bueno que les digo, espero que les guste mucho muchísimo, díganme alguna duda o algo que tengan, con gusto se las aclaro, además de que quiero que me digan QUE FICS QUIEREN QUE ACTUALIZE digo, di no quieren ninguno, no problem, pero bueno, les mando besos con musho musho amor, nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola aquí con un capitulo mas, es que la verdad se me olvido que ya lo tenia escrito asi que me callo y ¡A leer!

Advertencia:AU Occ Lime  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo IX

— ¡Mi amor!—la pequeña mujer se lanzó a sus brazos—Te extrañe—dijo el estrechándola, ella rio feliz, el enterró su cabeza en su cuello y aspiro su aroma—No sabes cuánto te amo Kagome—las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron ante sus palabras— ¿Ya mandaste las invitaciones? —ella asintió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de el—Le pregunte a mi mejor amigo y me dijo que si podrá ir—ella sonrió feliz— ¿Cómo se llama? —Él la bajo y tomo su maleta—Sesshomaru Taisho—se quedó de piedra, oh eso no podía ser más jodido— ¿Qué pasa? —ella negó y camino a su lado, le quito su maletín y su mochila para cargarlo ella—Sabes ya se la envié—el fruncio el ceño—Pero…—ella suspiro—Es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo—el rio—Vaya, así que por fin lo conoces—ella asintió, pero en su cabeza se estaba desatando lo peor—Me alegra, que conozca a la hermosa mujer que dentro de poco será mi esposa—rio falsamente, ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes como se llamaba su amigo?

—Vaya Bankotsu, quien diría que ella es tu prometida—el sonrío con orgullo—Ya vez Sesshomaru, es preciosa—quiso golpearlo—Si y estamos trabajando juntos—Bankotsu rio ante su comentario— ¿Qué paso con Kagura? —el peli-plata bufo—Ni me la recuerdes, es un fastidio—Vez por eso no consigues a nadie decente, solo te fijas en el físico—el dio un golpe en el brazo—Cállate, o me vas a decir que no te fijaste en Kagome por eso—el negó—Yo la conocí cuando aún se vestía con ropas enormes, no como es ahora—se sorprendió ante sus palabras—Me enamoro, su actitud de niña, su actitud, su enorme corazón, ella es la mejor persona que he conocido—sintió algo incómodo, por que acaso se sentía ¿Celoso? Tal vez, y es que si había vivido sin vivir por la culpa de ella, y Bankotsu se enamoró de todo a lo que él le parecía ridículo, insulso, la conoció con esas grandes ropas, con el cabello desordenado y aun así lo atrapo al igual que lo hizo con él.

—Kagome, él es Sesshomaru Taisho, mi mejor amigo desde hace ya tres años—ella le estrecho la mano y sintió aquel calor recorrer su cuerpo—Mucho gusto—él le sonrió, soltó su mano, oh se habría prometido vengarse—Me alegro mucho que aceptaras ir a nuestra boda, Bankotsu se empeñó mucho en hacerte ir—el suspiro—Nada que no haría por mi mejor amigo—ella asintió—Amor ¿Ya viste lo del traje? —el asintió—Pero no quiero que me veas, es de mala suerte ver al novio—pronuncio con todo de mujer vieja—Bankotsu, deja de decir tonterías, además tu andas viendo a ver quién te da detalles de mi vestido—el rio y la abrazo—Lo lamento, te prometo no hacerlo—ella deposito un beso en su mejilla, Sesshomaru sintió que en cualquier momento noquearía a Bankotsu y se la llevaría a ella lejos para hacerla suya, para que lo…amara.

—Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? —ella negó, los dos estaban en el departamento de él, se acercó con cuidado y lo abrazo, era lo que más quería—Dime que te molesta—ella lo miro, cuando le susurraba así se sentía amada—¿Qué necesitas? —ella lo miro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Bésame—pronuncio, con amor y ternura el poso sus labios sobre los de ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y profundizo su beso, ella con desesperación comenzó a empujarlo hacia el sillón y el con cuidado se sentó, ella se sentó a horcajas sobre él, sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder—Bankotsu—susurro el con algo de urgencia le quito la blusa y comenzó a pasear sus manos por su torso, ella se estremeció ante sus caricias—Kagome, tenemos que detener esto—ella asintió sin dejar de besarlo—Vamos, solo dos meses y serás mía en cuerpo y alma—ella asintió con vergüenza—No sabes cuánto te amo—ella se abrazó a él y sin ser consiente comenzó a llorar, no era de vergüenza si no de dolor, no había sido consciente de lo que hacía, se había dejado llevar pensando en que era el peli-plata quien la besaba, quien la tocaba—No llores mi amor—ella asintió y trato de dejar de llorar, pero es que se sentía tan lastimada.

—Señorita Higurashi, tiene que ir a la construcción para poder ver como esta todo—asintió—Sesshomaru, tienes que ir tú también, sabes que gran parte del diseño es tuyo—Claro, los dos tomaron bajaron hasta el estacionamiento y los dos subieron al auto del peli-plata, tenía que ser precisamente ese día cuando su auto se descompusiera—Llegamos—dijo el, los dos bajaron con los planos en las mano, el jefe de los trabajadores se acercó y comenzó a explicar lo que hacían—Discúlpenme—con pasos temblorosos camino en busca de un baño, tenía ganas de vomitar, sus piernas se debilitaron y se cayó al piso, su pantalón sastre se rompió, tapo su boca tratando de reprimir las náuseas—¿Estas bien? —ella asintió, se puso de pie se alejó lo más posible y sin más su estómago protesto vaciando todo— ¿La señorita está embarazada? Si es así no es seguro que venga a la construcción—sintió su corazón detenerse, ¿Kagome estaba embarazada de Bankotsu?

03:22 p.m. 29/07/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, huy la venganza viene con todo el flow y zandungueo, ok ya me callo, digo muchas estupideces cuando tengo hambre, pero es que ando a dieta y no me dejan comer asi que en vez de comer me dedicare a escribir y hacer mis pdf que me falta, hahaha nono, bueno, nos leemos pronto con otra actualización, yaya estoy que acabo los capítulos de los fics que no mas no actualizo muy seguido, pero es que se me va la pinza de las cosas, bueno nos leemos pronto y les mando besos con musha musha hambre.


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo X

—Kagome, estas bien—ella asintió, lo pensó un poco después de todo debería de haberle hecho daño, las estúpidas rosquillas que se había comido a las dos de la mañana, además que había sido lo único que había comido, no había tenido tiempo de desayunar algo, se levantó con dignidad y tomo el pañuelo que le ofrecía el jefe de construcción—Arigato—el negó— ¿Está embarazada? —observo el rostro de Sesshomaru y al verlo pálido, supo que eso no le iría bien—No lo sé, creo que es posible—el hombre le sonrió con genuina felicidad, mientras el peli-plata se ponía cada vez más pálido—Ojala y si, ansió con todo mi corazón que haya un bebé creciendo en mi—el hombre asintió—Si es así, señorita Higurashi le recomiendo que no venga por aquí, es muy peligroso—ella asintió, se sentía victoriosa, le estaba dando en el orgullo a ese hombre y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

—Te dije que no las comieras—ella rio feliz—Lo lamento, pero es que tenía antojo—el sonrió—Es como si estuvieras embarazada—ella se colgó de su cuello—M e encantaría estarlo—él la cargo, y poso sus manos en su cintura—Créeme, en cuanto estemos casados, pondremos manos a la obra—ella rio y junto sus labios en un beso, desesperado, ella abrió los ojos un poco y lo que vio la embrujo, en vez de ver al moreno vio la blanca piel del oji- ámbar que le había robado el corazón ya hacía tres años, junto con más fervor sus labios y volvió a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de aquello—Te amo Kagome—al escuchar la voz de él, salió de su ensoñamiento y se dio cuenta de que no era quien ella quería que fuera—Yo también—el sonrió y fue a la habitación y la lanzo a la cama—Ya cada vez falta tan poco.

—No puede ser posible—lanzo la botella de brandy y esta se rompió en mil pedazos, no le importo que se hiciera un desastre, odiaba que ella no fuera suya, odiaba que fuera de alguien más, y peor aún que podía estar embarazada, si era así, no la podría tener para el nunca más, no sería capaz de dejar a un bebé sin padres, él los tuvo, así que si era verdad, él no los separaría, tendría que respetar aquel matrimonio.

—Y que Bankotsu ¿Cómo esta Kagome? —el sonrió ante la mención de la mujer que tanto amaba—Muy bien, se puso mal por unas rosquillas que comió en la madrugada, pero nada de qué preocuparse—él lo miro confundido—¿Qué acaso no esta embarazada? —El rio—No, ella y yo aún no lo hemos hecho, y no lo haremos hasta que estemos casados—el lo miro serio, pero en realidad estaba que moría de felicidad, esa mujer era una arpía, una arpía a la cual él quería.

— ¿Qué te propones? —Las piernas le flaquearon—¿De que hablas? —trato de sonar lo más firme posible, pero le era imposible—Si, inventando esa farsa de tu embarazo, además de ser más cariñosa con Bankotsu frente a mí—ella rio— ¿Qué? —pregunto, la había descubierto—Así que aún me amas—ella negó, tomo su maletín y trato de salir lo más a prisa que pudo de la sala de reuniones—No huyas Higurashi—ella negó, quería echarse a llorar, él le había hecho tanto daño—Por qué te amaría aun después de todo lo que me hiciste—él la tomo del brazo—Lo haces…—ella lo interrumpió zafándose de su agarre—No te creas tanto Taisho, lo único que te di fue mi virginidad—se quedó mudo ante sus palabra—Después de todo, de eso iba la apuesta—con paso firme salió de la salas de reuniones, dejándolo a él con el ruido de sus tacones golpeando las baldosas del piso.

11:40 p.m 05/08/15 ¿Reviews?

Hay que mono, ya ven, pues que creen, saben que odio acabar una historia, pero asi es esto, a esta ya solo le faltan tres capítulos y ya acaba, y creo que me querrán matar por el final, pero no es mi culpa, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, y espero ya ahora si mañana traerles Al calor de las llamas, es que pierdo el libro a cada rato, sin más les mando besos con musha musha emoción.

P.D: sé que es corto, pero esta historia no es muy larga, espero que los otros dos capítulos que faltan sean más largos y pues ya saben los epílogos por lo regular son enormes, así que tratare de compensarlo, además quiero preguntar ¿Quieren mas lemon?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, aquí con otro capítulo, que es más largo, así que vayan por algo de palomitas y cerveza, mucha cerveza okay no, vayan por juguito de manzana o uvita, sin más ¡A leer!  
Nota al final.

Advertencia: AU Occ drama  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo XI

Estaba sentada en su auto, toda su treta se había ido al carajo, él la había descubierto y peor aún, se lo recriminaba, como si él fuera algo de ella, lo odiaba, pero a la vez sentía algo tan fuerte por él, que le era imposible, sentir aquel rencor que carcomía el alma, con decisión metió la llave, iría a casa a pensar, dentro de pronto se casaría y comenzaría a formar una familia.

—Amor ya llegue—no recibió respuesta y al dejar el maletín sobre la mesa de centro encontró una nota _"Discúlpame amor, hoy no podré ir a cenar, había olvidado una junta, pero sabes que te amo y te lo compensare"_ suspiro derrotada, al menos a si tendría más tiempo para pensar y con el moreno lejos, no se sentiría tan abrumada, fue a la habitación y se desnudó, llevaba todo el maldito día fastidiada, boto los tacones tan lejos como puso y tomo un camisón de seda para dormir, se sentía abatida.

— _El me hacía feliz_ — pensó mientras comía un poco de tarta de manzana— _Le di mi virginidad, y todo el amor que se me permitió"_ —dio otro bocado, era tan endiabladamente agobiante— _Sin en cambio, aun siento algo por el_ —aquello era malo, y demasiado, no podía pensar en casarse mientras amaba a otro hombre que no era su prometido— _Bankotsu por su lado, es tierno, amable, detallista, romántico_ —aquello le había hecho mella en su corazón, pero es que no lo amaba, solo le tenía cariño y nada más— _Nunca le podre amar, no con el cerca, no con el recuerdo de sus malditos besos_ —dejo el tenedor sobre el platito negro, se levantó y fue a cepillar sus dientes, se tumbaría un rato y esperaría a que llegara Bankotsu para comenzar a planear la luna de miel.

—Lo lamento mi amor, se me había olvidado por completo—ella negó y se abrazó a el—No importa, lo que me importa es que estas aquí—el sonrió y poso sus labios sobre los de ella—Ya pensaste en ideas para la luna de miel—ella murmuro en asentimiento— y bien ¿A dónde quieres ir? —ella lo pensó de nuevo, entre más lejos estuviera del ambarino sería mejor—Quiero ir a Brasil, a Roma, a Ámsterdam, México, incluso quiero ir a Argentina—el rio, esa mujer era una caja de monerías, no era como todas las mujeres que deseaban irse a pasar una _romántica luna de miel a Paris_ —Bueno, te llevare a donde desees, siempre y cuando, prometas recompensarme como se debe—ella sonrió al saber de lo que se trataban sus palabras, pero a la vez se sintió vacía, no sentía ese calor recorrer su cuerpo al pensar que se entregaría a él, a que él le haría el amor, nada de eso le causaba emoción, hasta creía que le causaba más emoción el ir a viajar y ver a los animalitos, eso era demasiado frustrante.

* * *

 _Mes y medio después_

—Que se siente que en dos semanas, vas a dejar de ser soltero—el rio—Pues la verdad, se siente de maravilla, no saben cuánto la amo—todos sus amigos rieron, estaban todos muy contentos de que él se encontrara tan feliz—La verdad, es que no hay mejor mujer para ti Bankotsu, son el uno para el otro—él se llevó la copa de Whisky a los labios y dio un sorbo—Ella está hecha para mí—todos murmuraron en asentimiento, todos menos su mejor amigo, estaba que moría de celos, él la quería para él, y si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido para haber hecho esa apuesta, el seria tal vez quien se casara, pero no, si tan solo hubiera sido como Bankotsu hace tres años, y se hubiera fijado en su forma de ser y no es su físico, hubiera conocido la felicidad y el amor, tal vez ella seria suya eternamente, peor no ahora era una mujer ajena, era intocable, y el simple hecho de traicionar a su amigo era desgarrador y algo imperdonable.

Con pesar se levantó del sillón y fue al bar a tomar otra copa, justo estaban haciendo su despedida de soltero y justo un viernes en la noche, el único viernes que todos los amigos habían tenido disponible, pidió al barman una bebida más fuerte, quería emborracharse hasta perder la razón, de olvidarse de esos ojos chocolate tan bellos que siempre lo perseguían, una mujer se acercó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle al oído, espero su bebida y con molestia regreso a donde estaban sus amigos.

— ¿Y tú que tal Miroku? —el sonrió orgulloso—También, dentro de pronto le propondré matrimonio a Sango—todos rieron— ¡Acaso el gran Miroku, dejara de ser el libidinoso, y por fin se acabara la maldición de su mano! —Aclamo Inuyasha, todos rieron aún más, al imaginarse al mayor pervertido que habían conocido contraer nupcias—Vamos, creo que Bankotsu nos ha inspirados a todos, no es así—todos asintieron—Un brindis por nuestras bellísimas mujeres—todos alzaron sus copas y las chocaron, el alcohol, los ponía así.

— ¿Por qué la despedía es hoy? —Ella bufo de nuevo—Ya les dije, es el único día que tengo libre, las dos semanas siguientes estaré ocupada, entre los ensayos y el trabajo, todas asintieron, después de todo saben que su amiga era una adicta al trabajo— ¿Y que, ya lo hicieron? —la azabache se ahogó con su champan, no sabía que sus amigas podían ser tan pervertidas— ¡Claro que no! —todas rieron—Tu no te dejas, o él no se deja—ella rio—Ninguno de los dos, estamos aguardando para la noche de bodas—las mejillas de las mujeres se tiñeron de rojo, al pensar un sinfín de posibilidades—Kagome, eres una pilla—ella negó con la cabeza y gimió cuando sintió las manos de la masajista recorrer su espalda de una forma tan deliciosa—Creo que me podría acostumbrar esto—menciono Ayame con los ojos cerrados—Ven que no era tan mala idea de traerlas a una sesión de spa y después tomarnos unas buenas copas en la habitación—todas asintieron en afirmación al mismo tiempo, después de todo no habían dejado de ser mujeres.

— ¿Estas lista? —ella asintió, después de todo estaban en el primer ensayo para la boda, se sentían nerviosos y sobre todo el moreno, no podía esperar a la hora que fuera el día, ya solo faltaban diez días y por fin serian uno, hasta que la muerte los separara, el entro primero a la iglesia donde seria todo, y después de un rato, cuando escucho la marcha nupcial entro a paso, y lo que vio le inquieto un poco, ahí estaba su prometido al lado del hombre al que no dejaba de pensar, los dos se susurraban algo y la mirada de los dos se posaba en ella, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa, tomo el brazo que le ofrecía su abuelo y comenzaron con el ensayo.

* * *

—Ya solo una semana mi amor—asintió, tenía que decirle ahora lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru, o si no nunca se perdonaría el ocultarle algo tan importante—Bankotsu, tenemos que hablar—el asintió y se sentó en el sillón con ella al lado—Sé que te lo debí contar hace mucho, pero no me sentía segura—él la miro interrogante—Hace cuatro años, cuando aún estaba en la universidad, yo comencé a salir con Sesshomaru—lo observo y vio como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa—Yo había estado enamorada del, desde que había comenzado la carrera, y en el último año comenzamos a ser novios, solo estuvimos juntos cinco meses—sintió las manos temblarle—Pero en esos cinco meses yo enserio fui feliz, pero cometí un error, yo…yo…me acosté con el—aquellas palabras dejaron de piedra al moreno, lo miro y sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar—Kagome, como…fuiste capas—ella negó—El me chantajeo diciendo que entonces no lo amaba, y yo lo amaba muchísimo, me entregue a él pensando en que era algo correcto—lo observo ponerse de pie molesto—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Nosotros en tres años nunca lo hemos hecho porque yo te respeto y ahora resulta que te acostaste con mi mejor amigo a los cinco meses, me das vergüenza—las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos— ¡El solo estuvo conmigo por una apuesta! —

Poso su mirada en ella—El aposto cincuenta mil a que yo me acostaba con él en menos de un año—él se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos—Es verdad—ella asintió, pero en el fondo de su corazón se arrepintió ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¡Detente! —el negó— ¡No lo hagas Bankotsu, eso fue ya hace tres años! —el negó y la empujo haciendo que callera, estaba ciego de la ira, no podía creer que su mejor amigo le hubiera hecho eso a la mujer que más amaba, tomo su teléfono y marco—¡Maldito, espero que estés listo! —Ella se levantó como pudo, pero el dolor en su espalda la hizo detenerse— ¡No lo hagas! —el tomo las llaves de su auto y salió cerrando de un portazo.

Observo la herida en su espalda y se alarmo, estaba sangrando, volvió al salón y se alarmo por lo que vio, había olvidado que ayer en la noche había estado recortando con los estiletes y su exacto y todo lo había dejado en el piso, y si varios estaban llenos de sangre, ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener tantos?! Con miedo tomo una toalla y la coloco en su espalda, la sangre no dejaba de salir, con miedo puso un cinturón tomo las llaves de su auto y salió.

* * *

—Bankotsu, contesta por favor—los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas— ¿Qué? —Contestaron al otro lado de la línea— ¿Dónde estás? —El rio—Voy rumbo a casa de tu amor—sus palabras la molestaron— ¡Imbécil! Eso eres, ¡Por tu culpa estoy lastimada! —El rio, en su tono se podía notar el enojo— ¿Qué acaso rompí tu corazón como tú el mío? —Ella gruño— ¡No, estoy lastimada, cuando deliberadamente me empujaste caí encima de mis estiletes y tengo muchos cortes, no me deja de salir sangre! —escucho el cómo frenaba— ¿Qué? —las lágrimas se le acumularon al sentir una punzada de dolor— ¡Si, voy al hospital! —y entonces todo fue caos.

— ¡Bankotsu! —grito al momento de escuchar el chirrido de las llantas, escucho el ruido de dos autos chocando y el grito de dolor del moreno, las lágrimas se acumularon, con desesperación lo volvió a llamar, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna—Bankotsu—llamo con miedo, escucho los murmullos de las personas, tapo su boca para poder escuchar lo que decían— ¡Llamen a un ambulancia! — Se escuchaba el caos, sentía el caos y miedo— ¡Chequen su pulso! —rogo por que el estuviera bien—No siento nada—un jadeo salió de sus labios—Salió disparado de la camioneta—colgó antes de escuchar algo aún más doloroso, busco entre su agenda y llamo a Sesshomaru— ¿Bueno? —Se escuchaba molesto— ¡Sesshomaru, tienes que ir a buscar a Bankotsu! —El bufo molesto— ¿Por…—no lo dejo terminar—Tuvo un maldito accidente, búscalo, yo, yo…—el peli-plata tomo las llaves de su auto—¡Kagome! —no obtuvo respuesta, algo malo sin duda había sucedido.

11:02 p.m 11/08/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, díganme que sintieron, tristeza o frustración, no lo sé, les dije que me iban a odiar por esto, pero no me importa, y el ya dos más y acaba así que estén pendientes, y como me pidieron un lemon de Kagome y Bankotsu, les subiere un one-shot de ellos, espero acabarlo pronto, y que quede bien porque si soy bien mala para los one-shot, pero bueno, y gracias por desearme cosas bonitas para mis tramites, la verdad es que fui al banco y fue bien lindo porque no me tarde ni veinte minutos pagando, pero cuando fui por mi certificado médico fue horrible ¡Tres horas! Formada solo para pagar y ¡Una hora más! Para que me pasaran con el médico, no se llegue súper enojada, porque eso no es justo, había como cinco médicos y de los cinco solo dos estaban atendiendo ósea que no mamen, discúlpenme por esas palabras pero que desconsiderados, sé que se cansan y todo pero no bien conchas platicando los demás, no se espero que cuando yo ya sea médico no haga esas cosas tan feas, pero sin más les mando besos con musho musho cansancio y enojo y nos leemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola aquí con el penúltimo capítulo, si será bastante largo a mí parecer, así que ya saben vayan por cervezas, que diga jugo de uva y palomitas ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo XII

Salió con su camioneta a prisa, y comenzó a conducir la ruta que tenía acostumbrada cuando iba a el departamento de Bankotsu, y efectivamente el camino estaba cerrado, se bajó lo más a prisa que pudo, y lo que vio no le gusto, había sangre por todos lados y vidrios rotos, reconoció la camioneta de Bankotsu, estaba hecha un desastre y por lo que veía el no estaba dentro— ¿Qué paso con el conductor de esa camioneta? —Pregunto a uno de los peatones que estaban alrededor del acordonado—Se lo acaban de llevar al hospital, dijeron que estaba muy grave, que era posible que no sobreviviera—tomo su teléfono molesto, tenía que hacer tantas cosas para sacar a su amigo adelante, llamo de nuevo a Kagome, tenía que saber en dónde estaba— ¿bueno? —Frunció el ceño al no escuchar la voz de Kagome— ¿Quién eres? —no estaba de humor—Ah lo lamento, este teléfono está en el hospital, la mujer que estaba en el automóvil, esta inconsciente—Maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tenía que preocuparse por su amigo y por la mujer que tanto lo atormentaba— ¿Cómo está? —la señorita alejo un poco el teléfono—Disculpe, la señorita, aun esta inconsciente, pero en este momento, están suturando las heridas que tenía en la espalda, se encuentra en el hospital Santa lucia—el bufo, el maldito hospital quedaba como a media hora—Disculpe de casualidad, ahí no a llegada un accidentado de un choque—la mujer se volvió a alejar—Una vez más disculpe, y si esta por ingresar un joven, estimamos que llegue en quince minutos ¿Lo conoce? —el murmuro en asentimiento—Bueno espero que pueda llegar pronto para dar datos de ambas personas—el volvió a murmurar y colgó.

—Buenas tardes—el ignoro el saludo por completo—Aquí se encuentra un joven que llego a causa de un accidente automovilístico, y una mujer que estaba inconsciente—la señorita comenzó a revisar en el sistema, el ignoro el sonrojo que había provocado en ella—Si la señorita se encuentra en urgencias, y el joven acaba de ingresar a quirófano—el asintió, ella le pidió algunos datos sobre ambos y después de dárselos le indico en donde se encontraba Kagome—Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Sukiomi soy tu enfermera—escucho a alguien decir corrió la cortina azul y ahí estaba ella, ella lo reconoció y se levantó de la camilla y se lanzó a sus brazo llorando, la enfermera salió de ahí dejándolos solos—Solo procure que se acueste ahora, si no los puntos internos se abrirán—el asintió y ella los dejo solos.

— ¿Dónde está Bankotsu? —él no quería decirle la verdad, pero era inevitable mentirle—Esta aquí en el hospital, está en quirófano, esta grave—las lágrimas salieron sin pudor de sus ojos—Yo…yo tengo la culpa—el negó ayudándola a acostarse en la cama—Si la tengo, le dije lo que había pasado entre tú y yo hace tres años—y eso le aclaraba tantas cosas, del porqué de su llamada insultándolo— ¿Por qué? —ella no dejaba de llorar—Por que no podía casarme con él, sabiendo que le mentía—él se sentó cerca tomo su mano—Tranquila Kagome, él es un hombre fuerte y saldrá de esta, y cuando este bien, se podrán casar—ella asintió—Lo sé, él tiene que vivir—el asintió—esperaba que su amigo saliera de esa, sabia lo delicado de la situación, pero él tenía que vivir, para poder estar con la maravillosa mujer que ahora lloraba—Lo lamento—ella alzo su rostro y lo miro—¿Por qué? —el negó y suspiro—Por haber roto tu corazón—él se levantó—No te preocupes por nada, me hare cargo de los gastos y alguna otra situación que se presente, descansa—

— ¿Cómo esta doctor? —el hombre se quitó el cubre bocas y se colocó la bata blanca—Fue muy difícil, pero logramos estabilizarlo, tuvimos que inducirle el coma para que no realice nada ni se exalte, al menos hasta que se estabilice mas, sufrió una contusión grave, afortunadamente no había fractura de cráneo, tuvo ruptura de dos costillas y tuvimos que realizarle un hemotórax para drenar la sangre que había en la cavidad pulmonar, conforme pase eso podrá respirar mejor, también tiene una fractura en el brazo izquierdo, trataremos de que este en coma el menor tiempo posible—el asintió entendiendo la mayoría de lo que le había dicho, el hombre asintió y camino por donde había llegado, suspiro, no sabía que su amigo estaba tan grave.

* * *

 _Tres semanas después_

—Ya puede pasar—ella asintió, al fin el moreno estaba despierto, su cerebro se había desinflamado y sus costillas ya estaban mejor, además de que la sangre en su cavidad ya era un poco menos—Hola—dijo ella sonriéndole—Hola—le contesto el regresándole la sonrisa— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Ella se sentó en la cama y le tomo la mano— ¿Qué paso con la boda? —ella suspiro—La pospuse—el sonrió y con su brazo sano acerco el rostro de la pequeña mujer y sin más la beso—No sabes cuánto extrañe tus besos, pero es mejor que canceles la boda—se separó y lo miro asustada—Pero…—el negó—Te amé, más que a nada, pero merezco a alguien que me ame solo a mí y tú a alguien a quien tus ames con toda tu alama—las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—Bankotsu yo—el negro—Lamento decírtelo, me daré la oportunidad con alguien más—ella se abrazó a él y lloro, sabía que sus palabras era verdaderas—¿Con quién? —el sonrió y la pequeña y menuda enfermera salió del baño—Hola—y ella lo entendió, ella lo había cuidado, había sanado su heridas físicas y también emocionales—Entiendo, espero que seas feliz Bank, Rin cuídalo bien—se levantó y salió dejándolos solos, suspiro cansada, estaba triste pero después de todo el merecía ser feliz y ella no era la mejor opción.

* * *

—Y bien ¿Cuándo se casan? —el rio—No lo haremos, mira Sesshomaru, es toda tuya, sé que la amas y ella te ama y estaré encantado de ser su padrino de bodas y sé que Rin será la mejor madrina ¿No crees? —el asintió, no salía de su sorpresa, el Banktosu que tanto amaba a Kagome, le decía que ya estaba saliendo con su enfermera Rin—Claro que lo será—el hombre en la cama sonrió—Bueno ahora ve y repara el daño que hiciste imbécil—choraron las manos y el salió, tenía que recuperar a la mujer que había perdido ya hace tantos años, tal vez era Kami que lo estaba ayudando y no sabía cómo agradecérselo, pero lo haría le agradecería por haberle devuelto a la mujer de sus sueños.

06:30 p.m 18/08/2015 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, en un rato más al calor de las llamas, dejen que se cargue mi lap, bueno enserio espero que les guste por que el siguiente capítulo es el final, la verdad es que en mi cabeza iba a morir Bankotsu, pero me dije no él no debe de morir es demasiado bueno y sabroso, así que mejor cambie eso, espero que les guste y si dirán RIN Y BNAKOTSU y la verdad es que la pareja me gusta muchísimo así que no empiecen de raras a decir que ellos dos bla bla bla, nada los dos juntos y ya, saben que las amo y nos leemos en un ratito con la última actualización.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ya regrese después de una corta ausencia, pero bueno, esto de entrar a la escuela y de que a cada rato te estén recordando que es tu último año y que se acercan los exámenes para la universidad me pone algo nerviosa y me corta la inspiración de una, pero bueno no las molesto ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ contenido hentai, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo XIII

Acomodo todas su cosas en la maleta negra que ocupaba para sus viajes, tenía que irse de la casa de Bankotsu, después de todo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se sentía un poco triste, pero el sentimiento de felicidad se apoderaba de ella, por fin era libre y estaba cien por ciento segura de que no cometería un error, como el que había cometido.

Observo el vestido de novia que se encontraba en su bolsa, listo para ser usado, era tan discreto, pero hermoso, estaba segura que no lo usaría, tomo su celular de su bolsa y comenzó a buscar en internet algún lugar donde lo pudiera donar, y así lo hizo, arreglo una cita para poder irlo a dejar dentro de dos días, ya no necesitaría nada para la boda, pero tal vez alguien si, no le importaba darle todo lo que había planeado a alguien que deseara casarse con alguien que amaba y ser feliz en un día tan especial.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿Cómo se encuentra Bankotsu? —Ella le sonrió—Ya despertó del coma, pero por lo que he escuchado saldrá dentro de una semana del hospital—el hombre la miro extrañado— ¿Lo que ha escuchado? ¿No es su prometida? —Ella rio con nerviosismo—No ya no, los dos hemos meditado bien las cosas y no somos el uno para el otro, además él ya está con alguien más—el asintió—Bueno, el señor Taisho no vendrá hoy, se encuentra un poco delicado de salud—ella asintió y siguieron conversando sobre el rumbo de la construcción.

—Diablos—susurro con dificultad, su garganta estaba más cerrada que nunca, le ardía y dolía, el termómetro marcaba treinta y ocho grados, tenía fiebre, pero no se podía ni levantar de la cama, los ojos le ardían y lloraban, maldijo todo.

— ¿Cómo estará? —sacudió la cabeza enojada con ella misma, como se podía preocupar por él, él le había roto el corazón, pero se sentía en deuda por haberla ayudado cuando ella se había lastimado la espalda— ¿Y si lo llamo? —tomo el teléfono decidida, lo llamaría y una vez que se cerciorarse que estaba bien podría acostarse a dormir, tomo su teléfono y le llamo, se desesperaba a cada timbre que escuchaba y que no contestaba— _Buzón de voz…_ —colgó ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Qué debía de hacer? Suspiro, ¿Estaría en su casa? —No puede ser posible—tomo su bolsa y a pesar de estar en pijama tomo las llaves de su auto.

—Kagome ¿A dónde vas tan tarde? —ella miro a su madre—Voy a ver a Sesshomaru, está enfermo y quiero ir a ver como esta—su madre asintió, ella nunca se había enterado de lo que él le había hecho, solo sabía que habían terminado por malos entendidos y nada más—Bueno, ve con cuidado, pero sabes que mejor lleva esto—su madre le tendió la caja donde guardaban su arsenal de medicamento—Sabrás que darle mi amor, después de todo fuiste una gran enfermera—ella asintió y tomo la caja—Regresare en cuanto vea como se encuentra—su madre asintió y salió de su casa pero se detuvo al estar en su camioneta ¿Dónde vivía?

—Rin, me puedes comunicar con Bankotsu por favor—la mujer murmuro en asentimiento— ¿Hola? —ella sonrió—Hola, Bank, sé que es muy noche y tal vez ya estabas dormido, peor mira, es que, no sé, hay bueno, el señor Akitoki me dijo que Sesshomaru está enfermo y le llame y no coge el teléfono, así que quiero ir a su casa a ver como esta—al haber pasado tanto tiempo con él supo que se estaba riendo—No te rías, Bankotsu, estoy en deuda con el por haberme ayudado ese día—el rio—Si claro, pero no importa, vive en la calle Shikon en el departamento doscientos trece, bueno en el complejo de departamentos zodiaco, si está muy mal y no responde, tiene un repuesto de su llave en la maceta de la derecha—ella asintió—Muchas gracias, y dile a Rin que gracias, bueno te dejo dormir—el asintió y ella colgó, suspiro algo cansada eran las diez de la noche había sido un día agotador, y el maldito complejo se encontraba a cuarenta minutos, pero no tenia de otra.

—Agua—pronuncio con un hilo de voz, se acababa de tomar la temperatura y había empeorado, ya estaba por los treinta y nueve grados y sabía que eso era malísimo, tosió y el pecho le dolió, odio todo, quería que el maldito malestar se fuera de una vez, y no puedo evitar recordar la vez en Francia cuando ella lo había curado, cuando lo golpearon, sería bueno tenerla cuidándolo, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

—Diablos—quito las llaves y tomo la caja de medicamentos, se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada su camioneta y camino hacia el complejo, subió por el elevador, suponía que el departamento del estaría en la segunda planta pero oh error, en cada planta había solo tres departamentos, ¿En dónde diablos quedaba el del?

Toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta busco donde Bankotsu le había dicho, la llave estaba bien escondida, estaba bien metida y en el maldito proceso se había topado con dos lombrices, y sin duda no se puso maldecir más, se sintió victoriosa cuando la saco, con cuidado abrió y se dio cuenta que todo estaba en penumbras, su departamento era enorme, dejo la caja de medicinas sobre la mesa que se encontraba ahí, pensaba que tal vez no estaba, pero escucho como alguien tosía, se acercó al cuarto donde proveían los quejidos y ahí estaba el, apenas una lámpara iluminaba, se alarmo y entro corriendo.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —el volteo y encontró a alguien, ya no veía bien— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto con un hilo de voz—Soy Kagome, por dios estas hirviendo—el asintió y cerró los ojos, tal vez ya estaba delirando o algo así.

—Diablos—tomo el termómetro de la mesita de noche, se lo coloco, él se había quedado dormido, fue por la caja de medicamentos, saco la única solución que tenía, la preparo como solía hacerlo en el hospital, tenía dos opciones, o se lo ponía en una pompa, o se lo ponía intravenoso, las manaos le sudaron—No te veré el trasero estúpido—prendió la luz del cuarto y preparo todo, daba gracias de tener tantas cosas en esa caja, respiro nerviosa y sin más pico su brazo en busca de una vena, escucho un quejido por parte del, pero no le importo, busco un lugar donde colgar el bote y sin tener muchas opciones, lo sujeto de un solitario clavo que encontró.

Volvió a exprimir la toalla y la coloco en su frente, ya casi no tenía fiebre, y casi no tosía, no había despertado tal vez estaba muy cansado, miro el pequeño reloj en su muñeca ya eran las dos de la mañana, el tiempo había pasado volando, y cada vez se sentía mas cansada, ajusto el goteo del suero y se arrodillo en el suelo, acomodo uno de los mechones de cabello que caían en su cara, tomo su mano y sintió esa sensación que no había sentido, suspiro, aun le quería, pero la había lastimado—¿Por qué no me quisiste? —tomo su mano y sin ser consiente se quedó dormida.

Abrió los ojos, ya no sentía el cuerpo cansado ni pesado, le dolía un poco la cabeza y la garganta, peor no era como ayer, y tampoco sintió tanto calor, trato de levantar su mano pero alguien se la sujetaba, volteo y vio una maraña de cabellos azabaches, vio que en su brazo había una vía y la botella ya estaba casi vacía, con dificultad cerro la vía, se soltó de ella y vio como estaba arrodilla, se sentó en la cama, y con cuidado saco el catéter de su brazo, se levantó y la cargo, se sorprendió de ver lo liviana que era, la acostó en la cama y la tapo, fue a su armario por ropa y se metió al baño.

—Sesshomaru—llamo, vio que no estaba en ningún lado, se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, fue a la cocina y busco algo para hacer de desayunar, tenía hambre y suponía que él también la tendría, una vez de ver como se encontraba se iría, después de todo ya estarían a mano.

— ¿Kagome? —No la encontró después de salir del baño— ¿Kagome? —Tal vez ya se había marchado, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina y la encontró ahí cocinando, la observo bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama—Que bueno que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto el, él se sentó en uno de los bancos de la isla—Ya mejor, pero aún me duele la garganta y la cabeza—ella asintió, y dejo que los huevos se terminaran de cocer—Toma estas pastillas dos cada ocho horas—tomo un plato y sirvió el desayuno, se sentó a un lado de él y comenzaron a comer.

—Gracias—ella negó—Ya estamos a mano—el asintió entendiendo sus palabras—Espero que regreses pronto a la construcción, para que te pongas al corriente y te pase mi trabajo—el frunció el ceño—Ah lo lamento por decírtelo así, pero me voy a estados unidos, así que la construcción estará a tu cargo—el abrió los ojos sorprendido—Bueno me voy—el negó y la tomo del brazo—No, tú no te vas Kagome—ella trato de zafarse—¿Qué quieres? —No permitiría que ella se fuera— ¿Me amas? —

— ¡Suéltame! —el la arrincono contra la pared y sujeto sus muñecas— ¡Déjame irme! —el negó— ¿Por qué viniste? —le pregunto—Akitoki-sama me dijo que estabas delicado, además te marque y no cogías el teléfono y te lo debía—el negó con una sonrisa en sus labios—Sabes que no fue por eso—ella negó, se estaba desesperando cada vez más, no quería caer de nuevo—Por qué no admites que me amas—ella negó, no le volvería dar esa satisfacción— ¡Ya déjame! ¡Solo fue un juego para ti! —el la sujeto con más fuerza— ¡Para me duele! —El negó—Admite que me amas, como yo te amo—abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡No tu no me amas, lo que tu amas es tu maldito orgullo, y tu puto dinero! —rio de lado—Cuidado con ese lenguaje—con enojo escupió su rostro— ¡Que te importe un bledo mi lenguaje! —él se agacho y la cargo como si fuera un costal, ingreso de nuevo a la habitación ignorando los múltiples golpes que ella le daba, y sin cuidado alguno la tiro en la cama—¡Suficiente Higurashi, yo te amo y sé que tu aun lo haces! —Se sentó furiosa en la cama— ¡Me vale una mi…—sintió su cuerpo reaccionar cuando los labios de él se posaron en los suyos.

—No lo hagas—el negó—Entiende que te amo—ella sintió que moría, deseaba con locura que le hiciera el amor, pero recordó que él había jugado con ella, se había burlado de sus sentimientos, él la había engañado tanto tiempo, con enojo levanto la mano y golpeo su mejilla tan fuerte que la mano le escoció— ¡No te acerque nunca más a mí! —se levantó con el corazón a mil por hora, tomo su bolsa y salió corriendo del departamento de él.

— ¿Señora me puede comunicar con su hija? —la mayor suspiro—No te lo han dicho, ella se fue ayer a estados unidos—murmuro en asentimiento— ¿Por qué la buscas? —suspiro, quería tenerla de nuevo, peor al parecer le sería complicado—Porque la amo—la mujer rio— ¡Vaya! Sabes que, sé muy bien lo que paso Sesshomaru, y créeme que una parte de mi como madre, está muy molesta contigo, pero sé muy bien que ella te las ha hecho pagar muy a su manera, mira te ayudare, pero quiero que seas consiente de que si la vuelves a hacer sufrir yo misma me encargare de hacértelas pagar ¿Esta bien? —el murmuro en asentimiento ¿Cómo se había enterado su madre?

— ¡Kagome Higurashi, quiero que mañana mismo tomes un avión a Japón y regreses! —sintió los pelos ponerse le de punta, su madre nunca le había hablado así— ¿Por qué? —La mujer mayor bufo—Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio he importante, así que te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora entendiste—ella murmuro en asentimiento—Muy bien—

—Y de que tenemos que hablar madre—la mujer se puso de pie—No es conmigo con quien tiene que hablar cariño, pero eso si me debes una explicación—miro a su madre con duda—Sesshomaru, pasa—sintió que el aire era sacado de sus pulmones y sintió que las lágrimas se a galopaban en sus ojos—Madre, por…—la mujer le sonrió como siempre lo hacía—Sabes que no soy tonta Kagome, y me entere de lo que paso hace tres años, espero que puedan arreglar las cosas, porque sé que tu tan bien has vivido sin vivir amor, bueno los dejos, iré a comprar la despensa—

—No me fui ni una semana y vienes a llorarle a mi mamá—él se levantó confundido—No, le marque a tu mamá y le pregunte en donde demonios estabas porque si te largaste y me dejaste mal parado con la construcción—se levantó molesta—¡Yo le escribí a Akitoki-sama…—el sonrió de lado una vez más—Él me dijo que lo dejaste en ascuas, no le dijiste que te retirabas de la construcción, que simplemente le botaste el trabajo—abrió la boca sorprendida—Eso…—el negó—Sea como sea, él está muy molesto—

—Bueno y aparte de eso ¿Qué más quieres?—él se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia el—Sabes lo que quiero—ella negó, la semana que se había ido, no había dejado de pensar en lo que él le había dicho—Por Kami, ya deja de hacerte la fría—ella negó, tenía tantas malditas ganas de llorar—Sesshomaru deja de hacer esto más complicado—el negó, no dejaba de pensar en ella, y cada maldito día se arrepentía de lo que había hecho—Perdóname por favor—ella negó—No estaríamos en esta maldita situación si no fuera por tu culpa, yo enserio te amaba—el poco a poco aflojo su agarre y ella se alejó, bajo la mirada—Yo enserio pensé que te pudiste haber fijado en mí, yo enserio estaba enamorada de ti, desde el día que te vi, nunca pensé que si quiera supieras quien era—la observo y se sintió la peor mierda—Cuando llegaste y me hablaste, me sentí feliz, cuando me pediste ser tu novia me sentí dichosa, yo…yo te amaba más que a mi vida, hubiera hecho todo por ti, y tú solo te reíste de mi—

Trato de tocarla y ella lo alejo—Después de lo que paso no sabes cómo me trataron—la vio y no sabía de lo que hablaba— ¿De qué hablas? —Ella alzo la mirada y le dejo ver las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas— ¡Me trataron de cualquiera, el estúpido de Onigumo se trató de propasar conmigo! —alzo las cejas sorprendido—Kagome enserio lo lamento—ella alzo los hombros restándole importancia—Un lo siento ya no me sirve de nada, y mira yo no te guardo rencor, y si sabes que tienes razón aun te amo, pero no volveré a ser la misma estúpida que te adoraba—

Lo vio arrodillarse y con pesar se acercó a él he hizo que se levantara—Nada va a cambiar las cosas, ni el que te arrodilles—tomo su bolso y se colocó su abrigo—Me tengo que ir, mi vuelo sale en dos horas—la vio dar la vuelta y salir, se lamentó, ella sí que no quería saber nada de él, pero al menos sabía que aún le amaba y eso le reconfortaba.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto la mujer—Ella se fue señora, lamento las molestias—ella negó y pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de él y sonrió—Sabes, mi esposo hizo exactamente lo mismo—él la miro y puso ver una calidez tan reconfortante—Él también estuvo conmigo por una apuesta con sus amigo, y termino casado conmigo, por veinte años—el recordó las palabras de Kagome, él había muerto hace y diez años—Lo ame y me amo como a nadie, y lo hice pasar por lo mismo que Kagome te está haciendo, pero sé que ella te ama y regresara, al menos eso espero—el asintió—Bueno te vez abatido y te recomiendo que vayas a dormir, y puedas pensar en cómo reconquistarla—él le sonrió a la mayor y a pesar de todo sintió que un peso era quitado de sus hombros.

—La observo tomar un chocolate caliente, se había marchado a Vancouver y sí que hacia frio, se acercó sigilosamente, y como un extraño hizo como si hubiera chocado con su silla tirando su bolsa, la ayudo a levantar todo llevándose las llaves de su auto en el proceso, se disculpó y salió al estacionamiento, su plan estaba dando frutos.

— ¿Dónde están? —se preguntó rebuscando en su bolsa, estando ya frente a su camioneta—Claro que las metí, acerco su rostro al cristal y trato de encontrar con la mirada sus llaves—Diablos, creo que las perdí—se dio la vuelta y lo que vio no le gusto—No lar…—no termino su frase pues el tapo su boca y comenzó a jalarla hacia un auto, mordió su mano, pero a pesar de ello no la soltó, abrió la camioneta negra y la subió, con agilidad subió y cerró las puertas con los seguros, puso el auto en marcha—Diablos, ¿Eres una piraña acaso? —Dijo mientras veía la sangre salir de su mano— ¡Me gustaría! ¡Ahora déjame salir! —el acelero y comenzó a alejar a toda velocidad por la carretera, al ver que no cedería bufo y se sentó de mala gana.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto sentándose en la mullida cama—En una casa—ella lo miro seri—No ¿Enserio? Creo que eres la persona más inteligente de este mundo—el bufo—Cuanto sarcasmo mujer—ella se levantó y se acercó a la puerta pero él se puso en medio—Oh no, esta vez no te vas—trato de acercarse más y entonces el hizo algo que ni ella creyó posible, el cerro la maldita puerta y debajo de esta deslizo la llave— ¿Pero qué haces imbécil? —El sonrío—No saldremos de aquí, hasta que te tenga de nuevo—ella suspiro molesta— ¡Pues ve haciéndote a la idea que nos moriremos aquí! —Él sonrió, tenía todo a su favor—Pues será hermoso morir a tu lado—entrecerró los ojos, esta vez sabía que no ganaría, ni podría huir como tantas veces lo había hecho.

—Vamos, ya estuvimos aquí dos horas, muero de aburrimiento y de hambre—él la miro serio—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer por un poco de comida—trato de no levantarse y matarlo a golpes, su estómago gruño en protesta, se levantó molesta de la cama y se acercó a el—Coopera idiota—el asintió y ella acerco sus labios a los suyos y sin más los poso sobre los de él, cuando estaba dispuesta a separarse el coloco una mano en su nuca profundizando aquel beso, trato de separarse pero al sentir sus labios sobre los del, fue como una especie de droga que tanto extraña, sabía que era adicta a esos malditos labios que tanto había extrañado.

—Esta vez no escapas—ella asintió hechizada por sus besos, el hambre había desaparecido mágicamente, su cordura y odio se habían esfumado, lo único que quería era que el siguiera besándola, no le importo nada de lo que había dicho antes, no le importo lo que había pasado, lo único que le importaba era lo que quería que pasara.

La cargo y con cuidado la acostó en la cama, esta vez se encargaría de grabarse su cuerpo, de disfrutarlo como se debía, de grabarse cada parte de ella, de saborearla y sentirla, con cuidado quito el vestido de lana que llevaba dejándola en sostén bragas y medias negras, aquella imagen lo éxito, ella era perfecta, siempre lo había sido, con lentitud beso todo su abdomen, su piel era suave y dulce, la había extrañado tanto.

—Te amo Kagome—pronuncio al momento de besarla de nuevo, sus labios eran tan dulces, por fin la tenía a su merced, y nunca jamás la dejaría ir, por su parte ella se encontraba en un conflicto, deseaba tanto estar con él, pero a la vez su odio no la dejaba— _"El odio envenena el alma de las personas, las hace incluso más débiles, por eso Kagome, sé que tu no odiaras a nadie, tú debes de saber que el amor que le entregas a una persona es para siempre a pesar de lo que haga"_ —aquellas sabias palabras de su padre, siempre salían a relucir cuando se encontraba así, tal vez al fin y al cabo no debía de odiarlo a tanto, de hecho tal vez ni lo odiaba, pero es que era tan confuso— _"A pesar del dolor que te pueda ocasionar una persona, si la mas siempre puede haber perdón"_ —ah su padre tan sabio, tal vez después de todo él estaba ahí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, tal vez en ese momento le estaba dando la señal de que Sesshomaru era la persona con quien debía de estar toda la eternidad.

Se separo de ella y con algo de torpeza se quitó la playera, deseaba tanto sentir la piel tibia de ella con la suya, quería grabárselo, y si ella se iba apara siempre de su lado eso sería lo único que atesoraría, el calor de su piel contra la suya, con algo de cautela se acercó al broche de su sostén y al no ser rechazado hizo que este cediera, con lentitud lo quito de su cuerpo, quedando embelesado por la belleza de su senos, sí que era perfecta.

—Te amo Kagome—ella suspiro, había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras hace tiempo atrás y ahora se las repetía con tanto fervor que se embriagaba cada vez más en él.

Repartió besos por todo su pecho llegando a su rozado pezón el cual mordió un poco, logrando arrancarle un suspiro, con devoción lamio y saboreo sus senos, aquella piel tan cremosa era deliciosa, nunca se borraría el sabor de ella, succiono con devoción su pezón, no se cansaría de hacerlo nunca, pero su ser pedía saborear más allá de su pecho.

Sus manos descendieron y con gusto encontró el elástico de sus bragas, con lentitud se despojó de ellas, dejándola así solamente en medias, la imagen era tan erótica que hizo que su erección aun atrapada en su pantalón doliera, acerco sus manos a su pantalón dispuesto a quitárselo, cuando unas pequeñas manos lo detuvieron, pensó lo peor, tal vez eso era demasiado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ella desabrochaba su cinturón, para después proceder al botón y al cierre, vio sus manos temblar, y entonces una rayo de esperanza se encendió en el.

Con torpeza logro quitar el pantalón de él, junto con el bóxer, dejándolo desnudo, se mordió el labio, no había estado con nadie, solo con el aquella vez en Francia, sintió sus manos sudar, él se acercó a ella y la volvió a recostar sus cuerpos rozaron descaradamente, y sintió que él era lo único que necesitaba, aun le amaba, y tal vez no era mala idea perdonarlo, pero se lo haría pagar.

—Te amo—le dijo al momento en que lentamente se introducía en ella, el dolor no se hizo esperar, era como si hubieran estado por primera vez— ¿Alguien más a estado así contigo? —Pregunto con un hilo de voz al sentir el placer inundarlo, ella era deliciosamente estrecha—Dímelo—ella negó, sentía que la voz se había largado a algún lugar—Pues entonces soy un bastardo con mucha suerte—ella asintió, el placer nublo sus sentidos, sentía que todo se reducía a aquello.

—Ahhh—aquel gemido salió sin previo aviso de sus labios, cada movimiento que el hacía era tan malditamente placentero, que dudaba alguna vez en su vida volver a sentirlo—Sessh…Sesshomaru—gimió, su nombre en sus labios fue el detonante, la penetro con más fuerza, las ´paredes de ella, apretando deliciosamente su pene, hicieron que un gruñido saliera de sus labios—Ahhhh Sesshomaru—la sintió temblar y sin más los dos explotaron en el mejor de los orgasmo de toda su vida.

—Perdóname—dijo después de despertar—Ya cállate—él la acerco más hacia el— ¿Esto no significo nada para ti? —ella trato de decir algo pero nada salía de ella—Kagome, por favor dímelo—ella volteo y por fin lo encaro—No me hagas más difícil esto, de hecho creo que dejarte hacer esto, ya fue demasiado—el negó, sentía que sus palabras las escupía y con ellas venia un potente acido que lo carcomía todo—Kagome…—la miro alzar una ceja—Ya, mira, creo que obtuviste más de lo que esperabas, así que déjame salir, tengo una cita—la aferro más a su cuerpo—¿Con un hombre? —ella asintió, los brazos del poco a poco se abriendo, dejándola libre, la observo levantarse de la cama, y la imagen de su blanca piel, y sus cabellos lo hicieron perder el control.

Ella no sería de nadie más, se abalanzo a ella arrinconándola de paso en la pared, ella gimió sorprendida—Tu eres mía—ella trato de alejar—Y no iras a ver a ningún hombre, al menos no hasta que seas solamente mía por tu voluntad—la sintió removerse—Kagome, por favor, perdóname, lamento tanto haberte hecho eso, pero te pido perdón desde mi corazón, lamento haber jugado con tu corazón, pero cuando te dije te amo aquella vez fue enserio—la sintió quedarse quieta—He vivido sin vivir por aquello, nunca pensé que Kami te volvería poner en mi camino, y si lo hizo, es porque estas destinada a ser mía y yo tuyo, te amo, y nunca amare a alguien como tú, por favor dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz—poco a poco ella alzo el rostro y le dejo ver nuevamente sus lágrimas—¿Me amas? —el asintió—Esta bien, te la daré, pero una mentira y te juro que nunca volverás a saber de mi—el sonrío, la abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que la fundía a él.

—Bueno, ya puedo ir a mi cita—el negó—Vamos, tengo que ir con mi primo—él la miro confundido—Iras pero solo conmigo—Ella rio, no estaba aún muy segura de lo que había hecho, pero sin duda, no perdía nada con intentar.

 _Un año después_

— ¿A dónde vamos? —él le había tapado los ojos desde que habían salido del departamento que compartían ya hace algunos meses—Quiero ver Sesshomaru—el rio ante su impaciencia—Ya deja de quejarte—ella bufo, escucho como aparcaba y ella se sintió ansiosa, sentía que algo pasaría, escuchó que le abrió la puerta y de inmediato trato de bajar—Yo te llevo, temo que te caigas—ella asintió—Espero que te guste—escucho las pisadas de el sobre la tierra y se sintió expectante, después de diez minutos él la hizo pararse y se colocó detrás de ella, con delicadeza desato la bufanda que había utilizado para taparle los ojos—Dime ¿Qué opinas? —

Se acercó cautivada, la había llevado a su lugar favorito, los arboles de cerezo habían florecido, la briza arrancaba delicadamente los pétalos, quedo embelesada, se acercó a el árbol y toco el tronco, le encantaba estar en aquel lugar. Volteo a verlo, y lo que vio la dejo sin respiración, ahí estaba el arrodillado, con una caja de terciopelo negro— ¿Qué haces? —pronuncio por fin el no pudo más que sonreírle—Sé que apenas llevamos un año juntos, pero en este año me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la mujer perfecta, así que Kagome ¿Te casarías conmigo? —las lágrimas poco a poco escaparon de sus ojos—Si—susurro, el tomo su mano y coloco el bonito anillo—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo—se levantó y sin más beso sus labios.

—Esta foto es perfecta—ella asintió, en la foto se veía el día en que le había pedido matrimonio, los dos fundiendo su amor en un beso, con las flores del cerezo cayendo—Quedara perfecta—el sonrío—Se verá perfecta mi amor—ella le tomo la mano y admiraron todas las cosas que ya inundaban su departamento—Dentro de un mes amor—ella asintió mientras salía del mismo—Mañana regreso, tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas con sango—el asintió.

—Bien amiga, ya dentro de un mes dejas de ser soltera, te casaras, y tendrás bebés ¿Cómo te sientes? —la observo con los ojos abierto—Pues por todo lo que dices un poco asustada—la castaña rio—Vamos no es tan malo, además de que dudo que Sesshomaru no te deje trabajar—ella asintió—Bueno, amiga busquemos lencería Sexyyyy para tu noche de bodas—la azabache sonrío y un polvo rosa cubrió sus mejillas—Vamos—

—Mira nada más, parece que Kagome es la mujer de la discordia—todos rieron—Ya cállate Miroku—pronuncio el peli-plata—Vamos, después de todo se va a casar contigo y no con Bankotsu, y después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, no, no, no, no esa mujer es impresionante, mira que hacértela pagar con creces no cualquiera lo hace—el asintió dándole un largo trago a su bebida—Bueno, yo que tu mejor la amarraba a la cama del hotel, porque si yo fuera ella, no dudaría en arrepentirme de casarme contigo—lo miro serio, sí que el alcohol lo hacía decir imprudencia—Ya cállate, además la que bien debería de dejarte es Sango, aun no entiendo que te ve—todos rieron, después de todo se hacía sorprendente que el mujeriego Miroku ya estuviera casado—Cállate, después de todo soy simpático, guapo y bien nos hacemos ver las estrellas—

— ¡Cálmate! —Dijo arrogándole el cepillo— ¡Me destrozas los nervios! —ella rio nerviosa, la suite del hotel parecía demasiado pequeña—Cálmate—pronuncio con un tono de advertencia—Pero…—la castaña entrecerró los ojos—Cálmate Higurashi—ella asintió, y no tardó mucho en que sus dedos comenzaran con un nervioso movimiento— ¡Higurashi! —pronuncio mientras le lanzaba la almohada—Sango lo lamento, es solo que estoy demasiado nerviosa, mañana me caso—La castaña se dio por vencida se levantó y tomo el whisky de la hielera, y con ella dos copas—Sabes que, nos beberemos toda esta botella y seremos felices—ella asintió mientras tomaba la copa que su amiga le extendía—Maldita Ayame, tenía justamente hoy que ir a consolar a Koga al hospital—ella rio mientras se sentaba en el piso y se llevaba la copa a los labios.

— ¿Lista? —ella asintió, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, suspiro y tomo el brazo que su hermano le ofrecía, comenzó a caminar, sonrío y fijo su mirada en el apuesto hombre que se enco0ntraba al lado de su mejor amigo, su hermano la entrego y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, era uno de los días más felices de su vida.

—Yo Sesshomaru, te acepto a ti Kagome, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, para estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe—sonrío feliz—Yo Kagome, te acepto a ti Sesshomaru para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe—el sacerdote sonrío—Puede besar a la novia—la tomo de la mano y la acerco a él, y sin más deposito un delicado beso en sus labios—Hola señora Taisho—ella rio ante su más que adorado apodo—Te amo—

—Bienvenida a nuestra casa—pronuncio mientras atravesaba el umbral con ella en brazos—Me suena maravilloso—él la bajo y vio como suspiraba—Es demasiado grande—el asintió mientras la abrazaba por la espalda—Tranquila dentro de poco estará llena de niños—ella asintió—Más pronto de lo que crees—susurro mientras agachaba su mirada a su vientre, dentro de pronto le tendría una enorme sorpresa, que sabía que sin duda le alegraría la vida.

05:23 p.m 25/08/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, lamentablemente ya llego a su final, pero como saben ninguna historia es una historia de verdad si no tiene su epilogo, espero ya traérsela pronto pero como les digo esto de que ya porque soy de tercero todo tiene que ser perfecto y con un margen de error muy pequeño, me pone de malas y me quita el tiempo, en fin espero que les guste mucho, y ya al calor de las llamas ya pronto acabo el capítulo, pero saben lo despistada que soy, en fin les mando besos con musho musho red bull, nos leemos pronto.

P.D Siguiente en actualizar lecciones de vida y golpes del destino.


End file.
